Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus that constructs output pattern data to change an output from a power supply according to a predetermined pattern, according to a detection result of a rotation position of a rotator and a detection result of image density unevenness of a toner image for density unevenness detection formed by an imaging device, has been known.